


Guilty/Not Guilty

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	Guilty/Not Guilty

The room buzzed with sex and alcohol. It was a swanky penthouse apartment on the unlucky 13th floor. Expensive furniture was everywhere and even-more-expensive booze littered every surface. Bucky finished off his glass of whiskey and unceremoniously dropped his glass on the hardwood floor. It shattered into glittering diamond shards that crunched beneath his boots as his body was pressed up against the full length window, a stunning view spread out below him. But right now a much more breathtaking view was in front of him.

"Do you have to break every glass I own? That was a Steuben, ass..."

"Though not as irreplaceable as me, right?" Bucky let a cheeky smile cross his face as he felt Steve's teeth on the side of his throat. He couldn't stop the moan that slipped past his damp lips.

"You're lucky I love you..." The Captain's husky voice sent a shiver up Bucky's spine. It was suddenly way too warm in the room. They were both still wearing their leather jackets after leaving the club and the bedroom was agonizingly far away. Bucky tried to slither out of his coat and Steve did the same, letting it fall to the floor with a thousand whispered promises.

"It's quite a view, huh?" Bucky turned in Steve's arms and pressed his hands to the window, leaving sweaty prints on the glass. Steve murmured his agreement and reached around to undo Bucky's belt, letting the soldier's pants pool around his ankles.

He knelt on the floor, undoing his own jeans, thrusting a warm hand into his boxers. He tugged at Bucky's underwear, feeling his lover push his hips back, angling his hips out. A perfect view. Steve spread those tight cheeks, lapping at Bucky's entrance teasingly. Bucky flinched and moaned, reaching a hand back to bury it in Steve's short hair.

"You spoil me, babydoll...Nnngh!" Steve, encouraged by the praise, slid a finger slick with his own prejack into Bucky's tight hole, then a second one, scissoring and twisting them.

"You make it so easy, Buck..." Steve was stroking himself in a tight fist. Hearing Bucky groaning like he was auditioning for a porno made Steve's cock twitch in the circle of his fingers.

"I want it, Steve..." Bucky murmured, hands slipping against the window. The Captain stood up and pressed his cock between the soldier's cheeks. Bucky was clenching his muscles eagerly, making Steve pulse against that warm skin.

Bucky pushed back, trying to get Steve inside hands-free. And Steve let him. His cock slipped down the cleft of Bucky's ass and one of Bucky's hands sought out Steve's, guiding the Captain's fingers between his legs. Steve stroked Bucky's hard cock while his other hand pinched a sensitive nipple making Bucky push back even more wantonly, feeling Steve slip inside easily.

"Ooohh....fuck me..." Bucky swore, hips moving on their own, reaching back to grip Steve's sharp hipbone, pulling Steve's body against his ass, pulling away with a groan and shoving the Captain forward again. Bucky was setting the pace and Steve's head was swimming with pleasure, letting Bucky fuck himself with Steve's thick cock.

"You feel so good..."Steve whispered against Bucky's pink-tipped ears. The soldier couldn't contain his voice as he pressed Steve's cock deeper, hips shoving back against that rod of molten heat. It stirred up his insides and he felt his hands slipping against the window.

"Oh, Steve...." Bucky was gnawing his lower lip as Steve's hand sped up on Bucky's dripping sex, wanting to see the soldier's release paint the glass. Steve started to move his hips, pushing deep into Bucky's shuddering body. Bucky was groaning with every thrust and meeting Steve's hips with violent pleasure.

Their skin was sweat-slick as Steve gripped a handful of Bucky's hair, pulling his lover's head back. Bucky tilted his head to the side, exposing the long line of his throat. A beautiful love-bite bloomed under the Captain's hungry mouth.

"Bucky...I'm so close..." Steve's voice, husky with need, made Bucky shiver. He clenched his muscles and spilled across Steve's knuckles with a cry. The Captain bit down on Bucky's shoulder and felt his release pumping hard into the soldier's tight ass.

"Nnnngh!! Ahhh! Steve!" Bucky's knees were weak as he came, limbs heavy and body completely satiated. Steve pulled out slowly and cleaned them up.

"What are we going to do about this mess?" Steve said, broken glass crunching beneath his boots. Bucky was half-hard again, a sultry look in his eyes like a hungry predator,

"Leave it for the morning and fuck me again."

"What? Again? Where?" Steve feigned disbelief, but he could feel his own cock jump to attention with the promise of getting to come a second time.

"The kitchen counter. I need another drink..." Steve followed Bucky to the kitchen.

"I swear, if you break another glass...."

"Don't worry," Bucky tossed a look behind him, "I don't need a glass this time..."


End file.
